falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 76 legendary effects
In Fallout 76, Legendary weapons and legendary armor have 1 to 3 special combat/status modifiers (mods), and these items can only be generated by looting legendary enemies. For each legendary "star" an enemy has, that is the maximum possible number of mods that a legendary drop may have. There will always be at least 1 legendary drop on with at least 1 mod from these enemies, and these could be either legendary weapons or a legendary armor. Legendary enemies can and do drop multiple legendary items. The specific type of legendary mod(s) on each item will be randomly generated from the options in the relevant tables below. The number and type of mods generated are not affected by any SPECIAL traits (e.g. Luck). These mods cannot be obtained elsewhere. You cannot craft/apply these mods for existing weapons, and they are not found in and around Appalachia like mods for normal weapons or armor. Legendary items in Fallout 76 cannot be scrapped, but they can be modified, dropped, traded to other players, or sold to vendors. Their durability (repair) and general use function like normal weapons and armor aside from the legendary bonuses. Legendary weapon modifiers Legendary weapons can carry up to 3 different modifiers based on the number of stars. * A 1-star legendary will have a prefix modifier * A 2-star legendary will have a prefix modifier and a major modifier * A 3-star legendary will have a prefix modifier, a major modifier, and a minor modifier Prefix modifiers Prefix modifiers modify the name of the weapon. For example, a hunting rifle with the Anti-Armor modifier will be an anti-armor hunting rifle. Prefix modifiers are found on all legendary weapons. } | | Anti-Scorched training pistol |- ! Anti-Armor | Ignores 50% of your target's armor. Only alters physical & energy damage resistance (as of Fallout 76 patch 1.2.3.9, not radiation or poison resistances. If the Stabilized or Tank Killer perk is equipped, the perk's armor reduction bonus is halved. | | All | |- ! Assassin's | +10% damage to players. | | All | Sole Survivor |- ! Berserker's | Deal more damage the lower your Damage Resistance. +50% damage while at 0 DR, linearly scaling down to -50% damage around 110 DR. | | All | |- ! Bloodied | Does more damage the lower your health. Below 80% health: +25% damage. Below 60% health: +50% damage. Below 40% health: +75% damage. Below 20% health: 100%? damage. | | All | Unstoppable Monster Nailer |- ! Double | Double ammo capacity (no longer drops) | | (Ranged weapons) | |- ! Executioner's | +50% damage when your target is below 40% health. | | All | |- ! Exterminator's | +30% damage against Mirelurks and bugs. | | All | Kingfisher |- ! Furious | Damage increased after each consecutive hit on the same target. +10% damage per stack, 5 stack maximum for a total of +50% damage. Stacks reset to 0 after not hitting the target for 10 seconds. Stacks are not lost on missed attacks. Stacks are reset on target swap (1st attack on new target sometimes gets the damage boost, then the reset happens). Shotguns and other multiple projectile weapons test each individual projectile. E.g., if 5 projectiles from the first shot hit one creature, the second shot will receive the full +50% damage bonus. https://www.reddit.com/r/fo76/comments/bx3tjj/furious_mechanics_testing_update/ | | All | Commander's Charge |- ! Ghoul Slayer's | Does 30% more damage against Ghouls. | | All | |- ! Hunter's | Does 30% more damage against animals. | | All | Acceptable Overkill |- ! Instigating | Does double damage if the target is at full health. | | All | Crushing Blow The Guarantee |- ! Junkie's | Deal more damage the more chem withdrawal effects you currently have. 1 addiction: +10% damage. 2 addictions: +20% damage. 3 addictions: +30% damage. 4 addictions: +40% damage. 5 or more addictions: +50% damage. | | All | The Quick Fix |- ! Medic's | V.A.T.S. crits will heal you and your group. | | Ranged weapons | Medical Malpractice |- ! Mutant's | Damage increased by 10% if you are mutated. | | All | |- ! Mutant Slayer's | +30% damage to Super Mutants. | | All | |- ! Nocturnal | Does increasing amounts of damage as the night grows longer, but less damage during the day. | | All | Night Light Whistle in the Dark |- ! Quad | Quadruple ammo capacity | | Ranged weapons except for explosive and black powder weapons | |- ! Stalker's | If not in combat, +100% V.A.T.S. accuracy at +50% AP cost. | | Ranged weapons | |- ! Suppressor's | Reduce your target's damage output by 20% for 3 seconds. | | All | Pyrolyzer Disorderly Conduct Resolute Veteran |- ! Troubleshooter's | +30% damage to robots | | All | Mechanic's Best Friend |- ! Two Shot | Each time a round is fired, the weapon shoots twice the normal number of projectiles. Each projectile from the Two Shot weapon has a base damage that is 62.5% of the base damage of a projectile from the normal weapon. | | Ranged weapons except for energy weapons | The Action Hero Salt of the Earth |- ! Vampire's | Gain brief health regeneration when you hit an enemy. | | All | |- ! Zealot's | +30% damage to Scorched | | All | |} Major modifiers A major modifier affects the weapon like a prefix modifier, but will only show up on a 2-star or 3-star weapon. Major modifiers do not affect the name of a weapon. Minor modifiers A minor modifier affects the weapon like a prefix modifier, but will only show up on a 3-star weapon. Minor modifiers do not affect the name of a weapon. Legendary armor modifiers Much like legendary weapons, legendary armors are able to have modifiers applied to them based on the number of stars they have. Prefix modifiers Prefix modifiers modify the name of the armor. They are found on all legendary armors. Major modifiers A major modifier affects the armor like a prefix modifier, but will only show up on a 2-star or 3-star armor. Major modifiers generally do not affect the name of an armor. Minor modifiers A minor modifier affects the armor like a prefix modifier, but will only show up on a 3-star armor. Minor modifiers do not generally affect the name of an armor. *Weight reduction effects on armor stack up to (20%/40%/60%/80%/90%) for each type, instead of a complete 100% reduction. When used with any weight reduction perk, the cap remains at 90% reduced weight. The reduction effects are additive but do not exceed 90% reduction. For example, combining the 75% reduced junk weight perk with 20% reduced junk weight armor does not cause an item weighing 10 pounds to weigh .5 pounds (10 * 0.05) or 2 pounds (10 * 0.25) * 0.8) but rather 1 pound (10 * 0.1). Category:Fallout 76 weapons Category:Fallout 76 armor and clothing ru:Легендарные модификации брони (Fallout 76)